Cold
by SamLim29
Summary: My friend Jessica asked me to write a story about how Nagisa got his yellow hoodie, so I did. Hope this satisfies your craving for a "Super shota and adorable" Nagisa! Dedicated to Jess, who helped me out of my slump when my character wasn't selected for a story. You rock!


Nagisa sighed, and huddled deeper into his thin black windbreaker. The wind howled like an angry wolf outside, and lighting streaked across the iron grey clouds. Rain fell like tears from the sky, pouring down and soaking everything in its path.

Practice had just ended, due to the heavy rain and Nagisa was soaked. What little protection his windbreaker offered didn't help in the least, and his friends were all too busy bickering among themselves (or in Gou's case, busy ogling at abs and triceps) to notice that he was shaking like a leaf in the storm outside.

Makoto, who had been wondering why the normally chipper blonde was so quiet, soon got his answer when he glanced over at Nagisa, who was nestled on the wooden bench beside him. Nagisa's teeth were chattering, and his hands had been stuffed into his pockets to keep warm.

Oh right, Makoto thought, realization dawning in his green eyes, the same colour and hue of fine cut emeralds. Nagisa hates the cold.

Unlike his favourite animal, Nagisa couldn't take the cold. He was too delicate. He really suffered, having to be outside in the cold during winter. Come winter, Nagisa always resembled a giant snowman with all his layers and scarves.

"You're cold," Makoto stated, his brow furrowed in a worried frown.

Nagisa shook his head. "I'm fine."

Without any further prompting, Makoto held out his arms. An invitation just for him. Nagisa needed no further prompting, snuggling closer into the side of his boyfriend. Even though Makoto was probably just as wet as Nagisa was, the strength of his arm wrapped around Nagisa's torso made him feel warm all over.

"I'm sorry I'm not much help," Makoto apologized.

"It's fine, Mako-chan," Nagisa responded softly, a smile in his voice.

Out of the corner of his eye, Makoto found that Gou had found a new thing to drool over – Nagisa and him. Rei was looking slightly green around the gills, and Haruka was watching them nonchalantly. Were he and Nagisa really that interesting?

An idea stuck Makoto out of the blue. His hoodie! Makoto had always kept a spare jacket in his locker in case he got cold, and now seemed like the perfect time to use it.

Just as abruptly as Makoto had grabbed Nagisa, he pulled away and headed to his locker. Gou let out a fit of giggles, along with a cry of, "Nagisa's pouting!"

"Here," Makoto dug out his yellow hoodie and handed it over to Nagisa.

"E-Eh? Are you sure –"

"Take it," Makoto insisted, shoving it into Nagisa's fingers, which felt like ice-cubes.

Nagisa sighed, but gave in, shrugging on the woollen fabric.

Smells like Mako-chan, Nagisa smiled dreamily, cuddling deeper into the fabric, which smelled faintly of cinnamon and cloves.

"Thank you, Mako-chan!" Nagisa beamed up brightly at his boyfriend, the yellow fabric falling across his sharp and angular collar bones, slipping past his chest and stopping mid-thigh.

Makoto felt his jaw drop, and he had to turn away to quickly hide his gobsmacked look. Had Nagisa ever looked this cute and sexy? Was this how Nagisa would look like after they'd done –?

A sly look came into the petite blonde's pink orbs.

"Thank you again!"

Pulling the taller boy down, Nagisa pressed his lips against Makoto's in a quick peck.

"That's it?" Makoto asked, half-jokingly and half-seriously.

"Well, we could always do more –"

"**NO."** Both Rei and Haruka spoke in unison, flatly denying Nagisa's suggestion before the boy had even had the chance to finish it.

"Not here."

"The lovey dovey atmosphere is not beautiful."

"But I wanted to see that…" Gou murmured wistfully.

"See? Gou agrees!" Nagisa wailed.

"No. Just no."

"All of you are MEAN! I only want to reward Mako-chan!"

"Not here you don't." Haruka and Rei seemed to be of one mind, preventing Makoto and Nagisa from hitting fourth base.

Nagisa flopped back beside Makoto, pouting. Then, as quickly as his bad mood had come, it vanished.

"But they didn't say anything about kissing, now did they…"

"**NO! NAGISA!"**

"**CAN'T YOU EVEN WAIT?!"**


End file.
